Fury Project 4921~
• Do not steal, this belongs to PUMPKIN!! This is not a threat but a warning: If you steal this robot, you WILL suffer sleep deprivation, also free format by Forge! • Appearance Many arrays of light coral pink scales, running down her body in elegant rows. This is Saffron, beautiful yet dangerous when she ever so needs to be. Each scale fails to be the same shape, yet they do remain similar, each with a softly rounded edge. Long ears with softly pointed edges. If she were in a crowd, she'd be noticeable. Following flat coral pink scales, is a lighter hue of orangish pink coloration, remaining rounded and smooth. Fury, or more commonly called Saffron, is a long elegant coral red hybrid. Her body type is very much like a perfect SkyWing, and her spine is that of a SandWing. Fury's eyes and horns are a deep saffron red, throwing off the pastel colors of her body. Personality Fury is not a normal dragon. In her waking hours, she is quiet, silent. During these hours she cannot see any possible futures, cannot speak, cannot interact with other dragons. Though she can see and can eat, and also can read and write. History W.I.P. See: Flying Into The Storm ~ Book 2: The Traitor of Ice Relationships Hyena "Pathetic SandWing, soon, you will see yourself again," Relation Icana "Little pink thing, with that attitude you shalt not last long..." Relation Name text Relation Skill Catalogue - During nightly hours, everything is suddenly awake. If there is a larger percentage of bad futures coming, Fury will shriek horror and sadness into your bones. You will see every new future, but forget it the next morning. If there is a larger percentage of good futures, a haunting melody will play from her soul, shivering into your own. - Saffron (Fury) can fight due to a well programmed defense mechanism in her code and can go berserk '''if heavily damaged or physically restricted for to long. if there is an '''extreme future coming, chances of going '''berserk '''is '''97% '''and will let out an uncontrollable screech for half an hour, also cannot be turned off during berserk. - If Saffron is turned off or has low power for an extensive period of time, she will try to find a source of natural light due to a bug in her code. If the area around her is in danger of collapsing, she will automatically find an escape route, if there is none, she will activate a self defense shield. Gallery Saffron.png|Headshot made in Fire Alpaca by ME! SaffronAndSeal.png|Saffron warning Seal by ME!! CootSaffron Fury.png|Headshot by ME!!! More Dwagons.jpg|Kumiho and Saffron by VERGLASS!!!! Screen Shot 2019-05-15 at 2.44.02 PM.png|bY deLTa 9059594A-FBCA-46B3-9F99-6CCF7D735746.png|By Miss Firesclales SUNSET OWOWOWOWOOWO Summer Night Club.png|Saffron screeching in the night club! by Verglas Saffron.pixel.png|AN ADORABLE FREAKING PIXEL ART BY VERGLAS Screenshot 2019-05-21-19-09-04 kindlephoto-43617814.png|Saffron be stressing out Hyena - by UndertaleTrash 60733842 319949768898993 8354505569334497255 n.jpg|by Animus Princess Dawn! Furytheskywingarttrade.jpg|By Yinjia! Category:Artificially Created Category:Characters Category:Content (PumpkinThePumpkin) Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:SandWings Category:SkyWings Category:NightWings